Holding and carrying a paint can while painting presents a painter with certain problems not solved by the prior art currently available. The paint bucket, can or container tips and spills paint. The paint bucket or can bale (handle) turns, interfering with the user dipping his or her brush into the paint container. Many users, painters find it preferable to use a cut bucket for brushing, since the purchased can of paint can is too full to use directly. Holding the paint can by the pivoting can bale can be awkward and difficult, given its thin, metal wire construction.
It is known in the related to have a belt clip allowing a painter to support a paint can from a waist belt from which to access paint. However, the typical arrangement in the prior art does not allows for spillage or awkward use. As well, a convenient and secure latching or locking mechanism is needed to secure a paint can in this belt clipping fashion. Other prior art devices known in the industry require the use of hand held receptacles to hold the paint, without freeing up the user's hands. As well, some devices attach to a user's belt without the benefit of a pivot clip, carabiner or other clip; requiring prior, careful removal of the receptacle to avoid dumping the paint. These devices require, as well, careful use while bending over so the paint receptacle will not spill.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,931,669 to Bajuyo, provides a belt clip to support a paint can from a waist belt, and attaches to the circumferential rim of the paint can. However, Bajuyo and other prior art paint can holder devices do not provide toggle-type latching clips or mechanism. Additionally, Bajuyo discloses a magnet for attaching a paint brush to the device, precluding the convenient use of a toggle latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,480 to Saddler discloses a paint funneling and pouring clamping attachment for a paint container. The handle or bale, is attached to the paint can by a pair of pivoted over-the-center toggle clip latches that engages the circumferential rim of the paint can to the attachment. The invention disclosed by Saddler does not disclose attaching a single paint can holder toggle clip to the side of the paint can and then to the painter's waist belt. None of the prior art teach or suggest attaching a point can and bale with a toggle clip to a painter's belt or other garment.